


Lesson Plans.

by Bakuras



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuras/pseuds/Bakuras
Summary: Talentswap au for SakakuraWeek on tumblr.Sakakura is the SHSL Eventer, scouted into Hope's Peak with his blind horse, Isabelle.  Munakata, the SHSL Student Council President who lost one eye and nearly all his sight in an accident, is eager to meet them both.May be a one-shot, but might be continued depending on interest!





	Lesson Plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is something that could be communicated so much better in a drawing. The problem is I can't draw! So we're just going to settle for this mess! 
> 
> If you don't know what eventing is, it's a three day horseback trial consisting of dressage, showjumping and cross country. I'd recommend looking into it, both because I probably described it terribly and because it's just really fun to watch. 
> 
> The title was pulled directly from my ass, so if I do continue this I might change it! Whom know
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Tensions are undeniably high at this year’s event, as judges discuss whether Japan’s fourteen year old Juzo Sakakura - the  _ overwhelming _ favorite to win, will be allowed to compete.”  

The blonde news anchor continued speaking as footage of Sakakura and his black mare, Isabelle, played over her words.

“The powerhouse duo has taken the Eventing world by storm, catching not only the attention of the equestrian community, but of Hope’s Peak Academy, which Sakakura has announced he’ll be attending next Fall.  But is the attention of the most prestigious school the world over enough to earn him the right to compete in this year’s Olympic games?” 

“The issue here isn’t really whether or not he deserves it.”  A man’s voice said in reply. “That much isn’t up for debate. He’s taken Rolex, he’s taken Badminton - hell, he could probably take the triple crown if he took a shot at it.  The issue is his age. He’s fourteen, riding on a blind horse.” 

“Do you think Isabelle’s blindness factors into the decision?”

“Not nearly as much as Sakakura being so young.  But it’s a factor. These events are inherently unsafe, in a way that the other Olympic events aren’t.  No matter how good he is, if the worst comes to worst, the Olympic games will be complicit in the death of a child.  The question is - can a fourteen year old really consent to the risks involved in a competition like this?”

“So that’s what they’re trying to figure out.”

“Indeed.  For anyone else, I doubt they’d consider it.  But with Hope’s Peak Academy backing him…”

“He could be a special case.”

“Oh, he is a special case.  We just don’t know if he’s special  _ enough _ , yet.”  

***

“Heh...all this for me, huh?”  

The significantly shorter man, who had been leading Sakakura on an hour-long tour of Hope’s Peak Academy’s _ newly built _ Equestrian facility, nodded cheerfully.  “All of it. Full cross-country course, showjumping arena, dressage arena, temperature-controlled tack room, state-of the art stalls -”

“A field? Turnout?”

“...Um….”

The tour guide flipped through his notes frantically, muttering “...turnout...field..turnout...turnout…” with increasing urgency under his breath.  

“...If Isabelle doesn’t have somewhere to stretch her legs, I’ll just let her loose on the campus.”  Sakakura said, eliciting a downright panicked expression from his tour guide. After a moment, and a sigh - he reached into his pocket and pulled out his chequebook.

“These are my winnings from every event I’ve entered over the last two years.”  He said, ripping out a cheque and handing it over. “I want a turnout built. With grass.  Use every cent of that to keep Isabelle comfortable.”

“I...yes, sir.”  The little man said, eyes widening when he looked at the numbers.  God, could this guy do anything without freaking out about it? “I’ll take this to the front office right away, sir.”  

Finally, he scurried off, leaving Sakakura alone.  He had insisted on keeping Isabelle in her stall while they took their tour, for reasons Sakakura had no idea of.  All she would want to do is walk with them. 

Thankfully, the barn was close.  Isabelle’s ears perked at the sound of Sakakura’s footsteps.  

“Heh...yes, it’s me.”  He said, opening her stall without even bothering with a halter.  After a quiet cluck with Sakakura’s tongue, the mare stepped out confidently.  Another, lower-pitched cluck signaled for her to turn left, and then all she had to do was follow the sound of Sakakura’s footsteps out of the barn. 

***

Three months went by quickly.  Hope’s Peak not only reimbursed Sakakura for what he spent on the pasture, but also paid in full to transport he and Isabelle to competitions all around the world.  While he insisted on using his prize money to give Isabelle the best care she could possibly have, the Academy always insisted on paying for it. Isabelle was seeing hydrotherapists, cardiologists, and equine massage therapists as often as Sakakura requested it, and never at his expense.  

Of course, that level of care meant that Isabelle was fit to train harder and longer than ever before, which Sakakura figured was Hope’s Peak’s ultimate goal.  

Cross-country was the most physically taxing event by far, and the most demanding of Sakakura’s communication skills.  Showjumping was hard enough as it was - but there was a difference between communicating the height and width of an upcoming jump, and ensuring that Isabelle landed on her feet when she had to jump six feet down into a body of water.  It was also the event that garnered him the most attention. 

Squeezing with his left leg and sitting deep in his seat, Sakakura wordlessly told Isabelle to move to the right and shorten her strides.  When she was set up, he squeezed with both legs for three seconds and whistled at a low pitch. Three seconds of pressure meant three seconds of air, and that low whistle meant a low jump.  One more squeeze told her exactly when to take off.

It looked so effortless.  

A crowd had gathered on the sidelines - not unusual for the days when he practiced cross country.  As he slowed Isabelle to a walk to give her a break, he could hear them muttering to themselves. 

“You know he’s an Olympian, right?  Won gold in all three events!”

“No, I didn’t know that!  Because I’m a fucking idiot, you bitch!”

“Aww, you think he’s gonna go out with you because you called me a bitch?  You skank?”

“Fuck you!”

“Kill yourself!”

Sakakura let out a half-laugh as he loosened Isabelle’s reins.  Girls fighting over him wasn’t anything new. They were wasting their time, of course.  Isabelle was the only girl he’d ever love. 

The remainder of their practice went smoothly.  Isabelle’s hoof grazed the top of one of the jumps, but shifting his weight to correct her allowed Sakakura to prevent her from tripping.  She earned a nice, long rest. Tomorrow, he thought, he’d let her take the day to graze. Maybe come out to her turnout with a chair and a book.  

“Excuse me.  Sakakura?”

Standing a few feet behind him was someone Sakakura had seen before - at least enough to recognize him.  Kyosuke Munakata, the Super High School Level Student Council President. His hair was neatly arranged to perfectly cover the string of his eye patch.  His other eye was exposed - and it was the same violet as the lowlights of a sunset over a lake. 

As if reading Sakakura’s mind and  _ laughing _ at him, Isabelle snorted. 

“...I’m sorry for interrupting.  Is this a bad time?”

“N-no!  Of course it isn’t.  Isabelle’s just...heh...cooling down, is all.  Hard practice.”

“I see.  Her work ethic is admirable.  As is yours, of course.” He cleared his throat.  “I’m sorry. My name is Munakata Kyosuke. I’m the Student Council President here at Hope’s Peak Academy.”

Sakakura could feel his cheeks heating up.  “I...you’ve heard of us?”

“Of course I have.”  Munakata said. “Even for this school, you’re something of a celebrity.”  He straightened himself up, adjusting the collar of his jacket. “...I was actually...hoping to meet Isabelle.”

_ Of course.  _  Sakakura thought.   _ He’s -  _

“...The accident that took my eye also nearly blinded the one I still have.”  Munakata elaborated. “Heh...I would listen to your interviews when I’d get upset about it.  The way you talked about her - how she was every bit as capable as a sighted horse with a skilled enough trainer - it inspired me.”

Hopefully the small bit of vision Munakata still had didn’t allow him to see how  _ red _ he was.  

“I...of course you can meet her.  Should I bring her to you, or…?”

“Heh.  No, that’s fine.  I can see well enough to make my way over to her.”

Munakata very carefully raised his hand to stroke her neck.  She jumped a little when he made contact.

“Oh, I’m so sorry - “

“No, no.”  Sakakura said.  “She just didn’t realize you were there, ‘s all.  She’s fine. But...talking to her always helps.”

“I see.  Okay.” Munakata touched her again, even more gently this time.  “Hello, miss Isabelle. I hear you have been working very hard. Are you enjoying your stay here?”  

Isabelle relaxed, and Munakata pet her with more confidence.  After a minute, he pulled back. 

“...Thank you, Sakakura.  I’ll get out of your way now, heh.”  Munakata turned back to Isabelle. “It was lovely to meet you.  I’d love to come back and listen to you work, sometime.” 

As he turned to leave, Isabelle gently headbutted Sakakura in his direction. 

“Wait, Munakata?”  He said without thinking.  

“Yes?  Did I leave something -”

“No.  I wanted...to see if you’d like to learn to ride.  Sometime.” 

Munakata paused.  “...A blind man on a blind horse?  Isn’t that…”

“...I  _ could _ teach you on Isabelle.”  Sakakura said. “But the school’s been offering to buy me a second horse since a week after I got here.  If you’d feel safer, I could find one with sight. A gentle one.”

“...That is incredibly generous…”

Munakata still looked hesitant, though.  Sakakura stepped forward to continue. 

“If you’re worried about putting me out, don’t be.  Isabelle can’t work every single day, no matter how healthy she is.  I could line up her days off with whatever day you have free.”

“...You’re sure?  I mean, I could pay you -”

“Don’t worry about that.  Hope’s Peak isn’t letting me spend any of my prize money, anyway.  I’m set.” 

After a pause, Munakata nodded.  “Okay. I’m free Tuesday afternoons and Friday mornings.  Does that work for you?”

“Of course!”  Sakakura winced, realizing how enthusiastic he sounded.  “O-of course. I’ll talk to the administrators about finding a second horse right away.”

Munakata smiled.  Sakakura felt something in his stomach  _ flutter _ .

“Thank you, Sakakura Juzo.  I’ll be here on Friday. Heh.  Maybe I’ll invest in some riding boots for the occasion.”


End file.
